No Matter What
by darkprincess91
Summary: Things happen between Naruto and Hinata. Things that changes her life forever. He leaves her all alone can Sasuke help her get throw this? Could it just lead them falling for one another?
1. Sasuke's Return

Chapter One: Sasuke Returns

**Hinata's POV**

Me, Naruto, and Sakura are standing in the Hokage's office, infront of her desk. She is just stareing at us. "So you guys are probley wondering why I called you all here. Well you see we've gotten information on Sasuke. He was cited in a near by village. So i called youhere because you three are the closest people to him."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name.

"No afence my lady but why is Hinata here and not Kakashi sensi?" Sakura said as she looked at me and I looked down at the ground.

"Kakashi had another important mission. If he didn't he would be on this mission and so would Hinata. She is the closest person to him." My face grow a deep shade of red as everyones eyes fell open me.

"And why is that!?! She's never even talked to him let alone hang out with him!" Sakura said with pure hatered in her voice.

"Becauce before the masicare of the Uhiha clan, her and Sasuke were suppose to get married when they both were eighteen. They grow up playing together.'

"But my lady that was a long time ago!" She sounds so outraged my Lady Tsunda's decision.

"But we still talked all the time." I said in a low whisper but everyone still heard me, their eyes were on me. "Me and him use to train together before he left the village." Agian Imy face was on fire.

"Anyway Sakura please don't question what I do ever agian. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'm." Sakura says as she looks down at the ground.

"Okay you guys are dismissed." We all walk out of the offices to to hte gates dressed in our anbu uniforms, except we don't got our masks onyet.

Naruto steps ahead of us."Okay so we need to pick a leader for this mission. Who should it be?"

" I pick you as our leader Naruto." I say stepping forward.

"Okay, who do you want to be leader Sakura?" He says as he looks at her.

"Whatever, if you want to be leader I don't care. Lets just get going." She puts on her mask and we follow. Her mask is a zebra, Naruto's is a fox, and mine is that of a monkey.

We begin to run into the forest. the village where Sasuke was cited is about a days journey away. But at this speed will get there before sunrise. That is if we don't stop for sleep.

Night begins to fall over the forest. Naruto stops followed by me and Sakura stopping behind him. "We'll make camp here." We take all our mask off.

"But Naruto we're almost there! If we keep running we can be there by morning!" Sakura steps in front of Naruto.

"I know that Sakura. but we need all the energy we can getif were going to bring Sasuke back."

"Naruto is right Sakura." I stand next to him."Sasuke is strong and so is his group. We need as mush energy as we can save to fight them."

" I know that but if we wait thenhe could move!" She looked back and forth between me and Naruto."But I guess I've got no say in this. Seeing how she'll agree with everything you say!" She yells pointing at me.

"Oh come on Sakura! Don't get mad at her because you're mad at me!"

Tears begin to fall down her face. "Naruto I just want him back. I miss him."

Naruto wrappes his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. "I know you do Sakura." She begins to cry harder as she barries her head into his chest.

I look away I can't stand to watch. Sometimes I wish I could be Sakura. Naruto loves her so much. and I know over these last few years she's grown to love him too. After I told him I loved him, he told me that he liked me but that he could never love me back. It hurt real bad when he said tha, but I've moved on. I'm gftting over him day by day. But it stillhurts to see them together.

"I look back at them just as Naruto is pulling away from her. "Are you okay?" He asks as he whipes away a tear.

" Ya thanks." She smiles up at him.

"Come on lets get some rest." He turns away and lays down on the ground , me and Sakura follow his action and lay down by him. It's a full moon out tonight and the stars are just shinning so bright......

**Sasuke's POV**

The sun just rose in the sky. I'm sitting up in a tree watching it. I had to leave i couldn't take that damn team anymore. I sense someone coming at me. They're familar chakara. I jump out of the tree to come face to face with three anbu from the leaf.

"Sasuke Uchiha you're coming back with us!" Said the anbu with the fox mask.

"I'm not going back with you Naruto. So go back to your little village. You to Sakura."

"How'd you know it was me and Sakura?" Naruto says as him and Sakura take off their masks. The monkey leaves their mask on.

" Well a fox really. And your chakara signatures are the same as always. But the monkey I'm not sure. The charkara signature is familar but I don't know who it is. So with that said I'm gone." I cerate three clone and run away from them.

"SPLIT UP!" I hear Naruto yell and somebody is following me. So I run fasterand before I could go any farther I was pinned to a near by tree. Then the monkey anbu comes over to me. Thay press there body closer to me which makes me realize monkey is a girl.

" It's been a while Sasuke Uchiha." The voice sounds so familar.

" Who the hell are you!" I struggle to get out of her hold but it only tightens.

" Oh Sasuke you don't remember me. That hurts my feelings. Oh weel you are still coming back to the village."

" And what do you gain in me coming backto the village? Little monkey."

" I get a sucessful mission. Now shut your mouth, and come back with me!"

"Make me!"

" Fine. If thats how you want it." She pulls her mask up only exposeing her lips. Then she pulls my head forward and our lips touch. Her lips are so soft and so familar to me. And she smells like lavender it's so familar. I just can't think who it could be. then out of no whereand electric current runs from her lips shocking me and everything goes black. I pass out.


	2. Sakura's Mission

Chapter Two:Sakura's Mission

**Sasuke's POV:**

The sun shines throw the window into my eyes. It causes me to open my eyes, I try to get up but I'm strapped down to this stupid hospital bed. I look at my wrist and ankle, they've got cuffs on them that drain my chakara.

" It's about time you got up Uchiha." I look over to the voice, it's that stupid women Hokage Tsunda. " As you may know you're in the hospital back in the cuffs," She pointed to the cuffs on my wrist and ankles. "They'll be there until I see fit to take them off. So until your punishment is annouced you will stay here. Your nurse will be in shortly, but don't worry it's not Sakura." And with that said she leaves.

Great I'm gonna be stuck in this damn hospital bed for weeks and I'll proably whinned up with a fan girl as my damn nurse. Just than my room door opens and a girl in light blue scrubwith long navy hair upin a pony tail with lavender eyes steps in. My eyes widen. "Hinata?"

She smiles at me. " It's been a while, hasn't it Sasuke." She walks over to me and checks my charts. I can't take my eyes off of her. " So how does it feel to be back in the village?"

" Cut the crap and tell me what I want to know. Who was that damn Monkey anbu?"

" U..m why..d..o you ..want to kno..w?" Still studdering I see.

"Because of her i'm stuck in here and I'm back in this damn village. I never planned on coming back here."

"But this place is your home! You should be happy to be back her all of your old friends are here!"

" Well I'm not. I didn't want to ever come back here. I've got nothing here worth coming back for." I turn to look out the window.

"I guess your friends mean nothing to you." She pauses for a minute. "I guess the Sasuke Uchiha I once knew is gone." Her voice softens.

"Hinata we're not kids anymore. Things change, people change. Get over it ." It's my turn for a pause. " Now if you're done in here could you leave." Not once did I loook at her.

"Fine!" Angry can be heard in her voice as she storms out o f the room.

" Wow teme. You must of really pissed her off. I've never seen her like that."

"What do you want Naruto?" I don't even turn to look at him.

He sit down in the chair next to my bed. " I just wanted to see how you are doing being back in the village and all."

"Just great." I said sarcasticly.

"Why are you so mad?"

"I never wanted to come back here. Sorry if I'm not happy to be stuck in this damn village. Now could you get the hell out of my room I don't want to talk to you any more."

"Fine. Whatever." He gets up. "But just so you know, I'm happy your back."And then he leaves. I don't care what he thinks, and I don't care I hurt his little feelings. All I want is pay back for being brought back into this stupid damn village.

**~One Month Later~**

**Hinata POV:**

Everyday I had to check on Sasuke. For the first week he didn't really to me or anyone else for that matter. But after the first week I was the only person he would talk to besides Kakashi and Tsunda. Right now I'm sitting in the chair next to his bed. " So the consules been deliberating your punishment. Naruto and Sakura have been sticking up for you."

" I don't care, I still want nothing to do with them. They are part of the reason I'm here and I want nothing to do with anybody who's responsible for me beong back here." He still doesn't know I'm Monkeyand I'm not going to tell him any time soon. "So wjenare you going to beaome the Hyuga clan's leader?"

I look down at my hands." I'm not." i look up at him to see a confused look on his face. Ilook away from his stare." Um the elders decided I wasn't strong enough to be the leader. They think I'm too kind hearted, so they picked Nejito be leader.

"But I thought he couldn't be leader because he's from the branch family?"  
"Ya well they made an exception. They believe he is stronger then me and Hanabi, and that a boy would be better at leading then clan than a girl."

" But you two are the heirs, not him."

"My father adopted himso now he's the oldest so that make him next in line to be the leader of the clan. Besides I'm happy for him he worked hard to show them he's strong."

"Ya but you warked just as hard as him, maybe even harder then him."

"I know but I wouldn't make a good leader, and besides I never really wanted to be the leader." Ilook up at Sasuke. He opens his mouthto say something but his door opens and Kakashi and Tsunda walk in.

" So we've decided your punishment. Sasuke Uchiha you will be only going on mission that are as high as A ranked for now. You will be acompanied by either Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, or one of my anbu for the next year or so. For the year you will be living with Kakashi. When he is away on a mission Hinata well stay with you. She will come and check on you everyday. You will be followed by an anbu every where you go, but don't worry you won't even know that they're there. So that's pretty much i. You can leave as soon as you're ready to." Tsunda just looks at him. "Well aren't you gonna say something?"

"Whatever."

"Is that the tanks I get for letting you back into the village. I shouldn't expect anything less of you. Good luck with him." She looks at me and Kakashi and then she leaves the room.

"Sasuke you should be more thankful to lady worked really hard to get you off that easy." Kakshi says.

"Whatever let's just go." He gets of the bed and grabs his stuff, then look at me and with out a word he leaves the room.

" I guess we'll see you later Hinata." Kakashi says.

"Okay bye Kakshi sensi." He walks away following Sasuke. I walk out of the room to the front desk. Ino is there doing some paper work. " Hey Ino what are you doing here?"

" Oh Sakura is going on a mission for a while so I am going to take her place her until she comes back."

"Oh well I guess I'll be seeing you around here a lot more." I grab a chart and walk away for her. I go to check on a patient of mine when I turn around a corner I see Naruto and Sakura talking. So i quickly hide behide something.

"Sakura you cn't go on this mission it's way to dangerous! You could get killed!"

" Naruto I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Promise you'll be fine."

" I promise I'll stay safe. I'll come back to you." You could the on mistakable sound of them kissing. I could move. I was stuck there like someone had glued the soles of my shoes to the ground. "So i'll see you when I get back."

"Good cause I'll be waiting for you." You could here foot steps walking away from the area, so I look to see Sakura walking away and Naruto watching her. It hurts so much to know that they're together and happy. I guess I still have more feelings for him then I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait and for my spelling and grammer I'm really bad at those things and my computer is no help!!!! **

**Anyway please tell me if you like my story PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**review **

**xoxo, **

** darkprincess91

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Torn between right and wrong

**One month later**

**Sasuke's POV**

Me and Naruto are in the forest training, Hinata is sitting by a tree watching us to make sure we don't hurt each other to bad. We've been doing this for three hours straight, I've got plenty of energy left but Naruto is kinda breathing heavy. " Hey Dobe you look tried. Do you alredy need a break?"

" Yes! I don't know how you can train like this nonstop and not need a break! Your some kinda freak you know that."

" I know that but so are you. And the reason I last longer is because I'm stronger then you."

" No your not! Let me just take a break and then we'll see who's stronger." He looks over at Hinata who just watching with a smile on her face. " Hinata why don't ytou take my place for a while?"

"Um okay." She stands up and wlks in front of me while Naruto takes her place by the tree. He watchs us wuth amusement on his face.

" Are you sure you want to do this Hina." She just shakes her head yes. She unzippes her jacket and shrugges it off. It falls to the ground and I look at her newly revealed black tank top, it hugges her curves nicely. " You've developed alot since the last time I saw you with out you jacket on."

Her face turns tomatoe red. "Can we just get this started, please." We get in our stances, and we begin to spar. She's alot better than she was when we were kids. She lands a hi tan dmy arm goes numb, but I also land a hit on her too, it's a really close match. That is until I finally get an oopening and I pin her to a tree with her arms pinned on either side of her head. I stare into her eyes , her byukugan is deactivated and she is panting heavy I lean in closer to her ear.

" The last time we were in this postion you were panting heavy too." She smirks and sents charkathrow ner wrist which cause me to jerk my arm away leaving me open. And she pushes me into a tree with a kunie press to my thoart. She leans closer to me. "So were you." She pulls awy from me.

Naruto apporchs us with a smirkon his face. "That was fun to watch. She's gotten stronger hasn't she." He looks at me.

"Ya." I look at her ." Your a lot stronger than you were when we were kids. I bet if the elders could see how strong you are they would kick themsevles."

She blushes her cute blush. " Probley." Wait did I just think that Hinata Hyuga's blush is cut! What has gotten in to me?!?

"So Teme do you still want to spar somemore?" Before I could answer him Kakshi sensi comes walking up to us. He has a sad look on his face , naruto runs up to him. " Kakshi sensi whats the matter?"

Kakshi looks up at Naruto and then back down to the ground. "I got a report today from the hokageabout Sakura's platoon." He paused, there was a dead silence. " Her platoon was found dead. All their bodies were found except for Sakura's. They're still looking for one." Nobody said a word, we all just stood there looking at him like he had grown two extra heads.

Finally Naruto spoke. " So she's dead?" It came out as a whisper but everybody heard it and looked at him. He had tears forming in his eyes. "DAMN IT!!" He hit hte tree next to him.

" Naruto there is still a chance that she is still alive." Hinata says trying to calm him down but it doesn't work.

" Damn it Hinata! Just shut the hell up! Everyone in her platoon is dead!" Tears begin to form in her eyes as he yells at her.

" Hey don't fuckin yell at her like that! It's not her fault! So just calm the fuck down." He looks at me and then turns away.

" Whatever. I'm out of here." He turns and walks away from us.

Kakshi turns to us. " I'm gonna go try to calm him down."

" Ya you go do that." He leaves folowing Naruto. I turn to Hinata to see tears falling down her face. So I walk over to her. " Hey you okay?" She shakes her head yes. " He had no right to yell at you."

" It's okay he's just upset he didn't mean it." She smiles up at me. " Thanks for sticking for me."

I look away with a blush on my face. " Whatever. Come on I walk you home." I begin to walk with her behind me.

**Hinata's POV:**

After Sasuke walked me home I sat in my room just staring up at the ceiling wondering what and where Naruto was. After he left us he seemed pretty upset, I just hope KAkshi stopped him from doing something stupid. I stand up frpm my bed and grab my jacket, and leave the compoundin serch of Naruto. i looked all over the village for him until I finally found him at the training grounds. He was just sitting there looking up at the night sky. " Naruto? " I hesitntly walk towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Ya." He still looked up at thenight sky." Aren' t the stars beautiful tonight?" He's drunk.

" Ya I guess." I sit down next to him.

" I'm sorry about earlier. I was upset and I had no right to take it out on you." he took a from the saka bottle and looks at me. "You know you're very beautiful in the moonlight." I blush. " And when you blush." He lifts my chin up so I am looking in his eyes, then he leans in and kisses me.

I quickly pull away. " Naruto your drunk. You don't know what your doing."

" Please Hinata I need you. I need someonre to comfort me. Will you comfort me?" He leans in to me again and kisses me. This time I do not pull away I let him kiss me. I still love him and I know he is just using me to get over Sakura but I don't care I'm gonna let him. I begin to kiss him backand he starts to unzip my jacket and I let him. I know I'm going to regret this later but I don't care i let him do whatever he wantas to me....


	4. Everything wanted but something's missin

**Chapter Four: Everything you want but something's missing**

Hinata's POV:

The sun shines in my eyes causing me to wake up. I feel a warm body laying next to me, so I look to find that Naruto is sound asleep next to me. And every signal memory from last night came back to me. I had sex with a drunken Naruto! Quickly get up and grab my clothes and put them on and run home as fast as I can before anyone notices I am not there. I sneak in to my window and run in to my bathroom and jump in the shower. I stand in there for about thirty minutes until I finally get out. I start to dry off when I catch my reflection in the mirror, I gasp at what I see. I've got there hickey marks and one bite mark.

I've got a hickey on my stomach and one above my right and left breast. And the bite is on my neck so everyone can see it. My face is so red right now I can't believe I let Naruto touch me like that, only one person other than him has ever touched me like that...

There is a sharp knock on my bathroom door. "Hinata!" It's Hanabi. "Sasuke's at the door for you!"

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." I get dressed, I put on a tank top that covers the hickeies and put my hand band around my neck to cover the bite mark. Than I put on my jacket and walk out to find my father and Sasuke talking. I walk up to them. "Father."

"Why didn't you tell me you were training with Sasuke?"

"Um it must have slipped my mind."

"Well don't let it happen again!"

"Yes father." After I said that he walked out of the room and I turn to Sasuke, "Since when are we training together?"

"Since today, so grab your stuff."

"Okay." I run to my room and grab my training gear and run back out to Sasuke.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes let's go." we walk out of my house and down the road to the training grounds, we're almost there that is until Naruto stops us.

"Hey teme." He looks over at me. "Hey Hinata." I look down at the ground remembering the event that took place last night. "So where are you two going?"

"Training and no you can't come." He grabs my hand pulling me away from Naruto and to the training grounds. When we get far enough away from him Sasuke finally lets my hand go. "What the hell was that about, I thought you didn't have feelings for him anymore?"

"I don't." I can't look him in the eyes.

"Hina you haven't changed one bit. You're still a horrible at lying."

" Can we just drop this and train." I walk away from to him take my spot across him. I slip my jacket off. "Are we gonna train or not?"

"Fine." He steps across from me and activates his Sharigon(sorry if spelt wrong) and we begin to spar. We spar for like three hours straight until, we are both doing really good, we are evenly matched. But finally he leaves an opening and I take it but of course it was a trap. He grabs me but I get away at the last minute, but he's got a hold of my headband around my neck and he pulls it off. He quickens his pace and pins me against a near by tree. "I win." He is breathing heavy. He has an emotion on his face that I haven't seen in a while and all I can think about right now is kissing him and I don't know why. His eyes glance down to my neck and then he looks back into my eyes. His eyes are full of rage and he quickly pulls away from me. "I get it now! You were blushing because you slept with Naruto!" He has some hate in his voice as he says Naruto's name. "And you let him mark you!"

My hand automatically reaches for my neck to cover the mark. "Sasuke let me explain! Please."

"What is there to explain Hinata? You slept with him! You said you were over him and yet you still sleep with him!"

"Sasuke please let me explain! He was upset and drunk and it just happened!" Tears begin to form in my eyes. "He wanted me to comfort him!"

"So you did! You took advantage of him! I knew you still had feelings for him! God Hinata I don't remember you ever being that easy!"

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset about this I'm not you girlfriend! I never was remember you said so yourself years ago!"

"You know what fuck you! You know what I felt for you than! But you know what forget it. I'll tell Tsunda to give me a new medic. Stay out of my life. Don't talk to me ever again." He turned and walked away.

"Sasuke wait I didn't mean it!" He doesn't turn around, he just keeps walking. I fall down to the ground tears begin to fall down my face. Sasuke and I have been friends since we were kid he was the first guy I ever like and now because of stupid mistake he'll never talk to me again probably.

I sit there and cry for about three hours and then finally I clam myself down enough to move. I get up and leave the training ground, it is now dark out. I begin to walk back to the village and to my house when someone starts calling my name. I turn around to come face to face with Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! I've been looking for you. Are you alright? I saw Sasuke come out of the forest and he looked pretty pissed. I waited for you to come out after him but you never did. So what happened?"

"Oh it's nothing really we just had an argument and I just stay to train some more by myself." He stares at me like he doesn't completely believe me. "So why were you looking for me? Did you need me for something?"

He blushes at me. "Actually I really wanted to talk to you about something if you don't mine." He looks around. "Where were you headed to?"

"Oh I was just on my way home. Do you want to walk with me that way we can talk at the same time?" We begin to walk and it's completely quiet. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh ya I almost forgot. I wanted to talk to you about last night. I don't really remember how we got to that point, but I do remember it." His face is tomato red and so is mine and we aren't looking at each other. "And I was wondering if you might want to go out with me. I mean we can take it real slow, we don't have to do what we did last night again until you are completely ready." He looks at me with a smile on his face. "So Hinata Hyuga will you be my girlfriend?" I can't say anything so I just node. "Good. " He smiles down at me, than he leans forward and kisses me. The kiss was good but something just wasn't right about it. It felt like something was missing, it just didn't feel right.


	5. Heart Brake

Chapter Five: Heart brake 

Two Months Later

Hinata's POV

Me and Naruto are have been going out for the last two months; we haven't had sex since that first night. He has not pushed me to do it again we are actually doing pretty well. Sasuke still well not speak to me, he's even stopped talking to Naruto. He just trains by himself or Shikamaru. I really miss him a lot. So Naruto and I are sitting across from one another at his favorite ramen place. He is on his third bowl and I've only had three bites of mine. He looks up from his bowl at me. "You haven't touched your food. Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm just sick to my stomach. I think I've got the stomach flu that's going around." He looks at me to make sure that I am fine than he continues to finish his ramen. When he is done we stand up and leave. We walk for about ten minutes before I finally speak. "I've got to go home. I've got a clan meeting in about five minutes."

"Alright. Well Tsunda wanted to see me anyways." He kisses the top of my head. "I hope you feel better later Nata." He walks of to the hokage's office.

I head to the hospital there are a few thing I need to check on before I go to the clan meeting. When I get to the hospital I spot Ino at the nurse's station, she was talking to Shikamaru. Shikamaru is dating Temari, but him and Ino still are always together and they flirt all the time. Like right now they are leaning really close to each other. I walk over to them. "Shikamaru?" They quickly jump away fro each other. "Um I'm sorry if I interrupted anything but can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Hinata." We walk away from Ino. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

I look down to the ground not able to look at him. "Well I know that you and Sasuke train together and that you are the anbu in charge of watching over him, so I was wondering how he is doing since he isn't talking to me or Naruto." I look up at him and he has a smile on his face causing me to blush.

"Well he's doing good I guess. Tsunda promoted him to anbu. He's my new anbu partner until he can be trusted on solo missions if that's what you are wondering about." I sign in relief. He stares at me for a moment before he speaks again. "He misses you too Hinata."

My face lights up. "He does?"

"Ya he talks about you a lot. He said if he could take back the thing he said to you he would. He said you were a great training partner." He smiles at me. "Just give him a little more time Hinata. He come around sooner or later."

"Thanks a lot Shikamaru." I hug him.

"Any time Hinata." He looks at me seriously. "Um Hinata if you see Temari could you not tell her that I was with Ino. She doesn't really like me hanging out with her and I don't want to start a fight between them. So could you keep that a secret between you and me?"

"Sure thing Shikamaru. I don't really talk to her that much any way. Tell Ino hi for me will you." I walk away from him. I walk down the hall when I hear a familiar voice coming for Tsunda office.

"We got information about the attack on Sakura's platoon last month. It turns out that they killed almost every body except for Sakura. Naruto she's still alive. They kidnapped her; we have the ware about s of her. But before go after her we need to come up with a plan." Tsunda said.

"We can't wait too much longer grandma Tsunda! They could killer her if we wait! We need to act now before it's too late!" Naruto yelled outraged.

"You are right it is amazed she is still alive now. Go round a group of five strong anbu to go on this mission with you. I trust you with this. Her life depends on this Naruto."

"I know and I promise I won't let you down!" He walks out the door as soon as he walks out he notices me. "I thought you were going home. How long have you been standing there?"

I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "You're still in love with her." He looks down at the ground not looking at me. "It's okay Naruto I get it she is your first love. No matter what I do she'll always come first and I'm just second. I don't blame you Naruto, I blame myself. I knew how much you loved her. I just thought maybe you could love me like that too."

"Hinata I am really sorry that this happened." He finally looks at me he has remorse in his eyes.

"Don't be. Just promise me you'll be happy with her." I kiss him one last time. "Goodbye Naruto." I walked away from him not once looking back to him….

Four months later

Sasuke's POV:

Me and Shikamaru are walking home from an anbu mission. I haven't seen or heard from Hinata in months, not since the day I said all those thing to her. I kind of miss her but I would never go to her and tell her that.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I look at him to acknowledge that I heard him. "I was wondering if you've talked to Hinata recently, because the other day I was talk to Ino and she said that she hasn't talked to or seen Hinata in months."

"No I haven't seen her. Maybe she just went on that mission with Naruto. I mean she is his girlfriend." Jealousy laced my voice; I hope he doesn't notice it.

"No she broke up with him before he left. And I saw her a few weeks after he left." I don't say anything so he keeps going. "I asked Neji about her a few weeks ago and he told me that she was kicked out of the clan and he hadn't seen her since she left. I worried that something may have happened to her."

"She's a big girl Shikamaru she can take care of herself." I walk faster trying to end the conversation but he continues to talk.

"I know you're worried about her to. It's okay to worry about her."

I quickly turn around to face him. "Why the hell should I be worried about that stupid whore she choose him not me. For all I care she could go die." I turn away from him and begin to walk again.

"Troublesome." He starts to walk behind me. "I know you don't mean that. You act like your not worried but you are. Sasuke you care about her and if you stopped being a self-centered ass long enough you realize it."

I turn to him again. "Why don't you stay the hell out of this! You've got a girlfriend and yet you are madly in love with your best friend! Deal with your own problems! Leave mine alone."

"At least I realized that I was in love with her. I'm honest about it I don't try to hide it from myself and her unlike you. Hinata thinks you hated her. But whatever it's not my business right." He didn't say any thing else the conversation was over.

Maybe he is right I do need to just admit it. I'm in love with Hinata Hyuga. I've been in love with her since we were fourteen. I lost her than do I really want to lose her again?

The rest of the walk home was silent, I was left to think about Hinata. When we reached the village Shikamaru finally spoke to me. "I'll give our report to Tsunda. You just go home and think about what we talked about earlier." Before I could say anything to him he was already gone.

I walked to my apartment that Kakashi sensei and I shared. When I got there I showered and throw on some sweat pants and lay down in my bed. All I could think about was Hinata. I close my eyes to get some sleep and dreams are filled with her presents. I wake up about three hours later it' dark and stormy out side. I get up from my bed and go to the kitchen to make me something to eat. There is a knock on the door so I go to answer it and the last person I thought I would see standing there is there. "Hin…ata?"

Her face is pale. "Sasuke. I'm sorry." Then she collapses but I catch her before she can hit the floor. She is dripping wet and her body is freezing. I carry her bridal style to

my room and set her on my bed. I take her shirt off so I can change her in to some warm clothes so she doesn't catch a cold. That's when I notice her stomach.

"Oh my god."


End file.
